Manufacturing testing of devices (e.g., integrated circuits (ICs) and/or systems on chips (SoCs)) may be performed by applying test patterns by a tester to a loadboard containing the device under test (DUT). In some manufacturing testing—for example, in High Volume Manufacturing (HVM) testing—the devices under test may be removed and mounted on the loadboard. The removal and/or mounting of the devices under test can be performed using an automated handler to speed up the testing process. However, the process of removing and mounting the devices for the testing process can be time-consuming, costly, and cumbersome.